Link!
by Chewy Paper
Summary: Various short Link oneshots with Nintendo girls. Mostly Zelda and Samus. Contains FLUFF and slight sexual innuendos. Now with some lemons. UPDATED ONESHOT #3
1. Over Speeding

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Super Smash Bros characters used here belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Link!**

_Over Speeding_

Link in his Master Cycle was driving only 6 miles over the speed limit when a woman in a red and orange police vehicle pulled him over. It couldn't have happened at a worse time. His bum ass was broke like hobo on the street. He lost all his money on a stupid boxing match bet he made with Ike. _You sucked ass Little Mac_. Plus, he took a couple of shots.

Mrs. Policewoman came marching up to Link's motorcycle her red tinted shades covering her eyes."In a bit of a hurry?"

Link cleared his throat he tried not to look at her tight Police outfit."I am… I mean...I'm terribly sorry officer. I'm normally a good driver."

Samus took off her dark sunglasses and stared at him. Link couldn't help it he started at her tits. He was ashamed of himself to say the least._ Why do you have to wear that?_

Samus rolled her eyes "You seem to have a busted tail light and you're bumper sticker is out of date."

_'__Shit! There was no way in hell I'm going to pay for all of his'_ Link's lip wobbled. "Can we wor-"

"And I think you may have been drinking."

_'__Fuck my life'_ Link slump his head down._ 'Where's Ike when you need him.'_

"No Officer I never drink and drive never"

"I'm going to have to ask you to take a breathalyzer"

"What!"

"So you admit you have been drinking," Samus took her handcuffs out.

"Hey! Wait a minute I never Hey!" Link backed away."Officer… officer call we work something out! Please."

"Mmmm… should I come here!" Samus winked and stucked her tongued out in between the cuffs swaying her body side to side.

_'__Thank you God'_ Link step lively to Samus only to have her pinned him down on the ground and arrest him.

"Works everytime."


	2. Mediocre

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Super Smash Bros characters used here. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Mediocre**

The princess of Hyrule Zelda tried to repress a laughed. At the tawdry picture her boyfriend Link drew for her. Her face turned red as a tomato when the wind blew the mediocre drawing away.

"I like the picture Link, can you get it back please!"She joked as he obeyed like a blind puppy.

The breeze picked up as the picture flew further away. Zelda's face got redder. Amused she held in another laughed as Link immense himself to grab the drawing. _'How cute' _

Then the paper got crushed in-between a tree branch ripping.

"I'm sorry Zelda…. I couldn't …I. Sorry," Link said.

The earth around her stood still as she began laughing: "Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha, she wiped tears off. "Its okay dear it was a ugly picture anyway."


	3. Fight

**AN: Hey I decided to rewrite this one shot because it seem undeveloped to me. As for **_**Out of Sight**_** I did not start working on the next chapter but I have a few ideas on where the story going to go. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Super Smash Bros. characters used here belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Link!**

_Fight_

When Link and Samus entered the Smash Mansion's training room, it was dead silent. Today was a Sunday and multiple fights were scheduled except them. The duo knew the training room was usually bumping with loud music, yelling, and reeked of sweat. The typical gym atmosphere were preferred by most of the male fighters rarely the female.

"If this is your attempt of make a move on me, I can tell you right now it's now going to happen."

Samus followed Link near the Octagon, frowning at his well- muscled back as they past benches and sandbags. She could almost see his cocky smile in response to her comment so she glared again. Which made things worst for the burning desire from within. He was hot and she was attracted to him, but she was determined to resist him and his sexy physique no mater what her traitorous body wanted. He hurt her once before and she wasn't about to let him do it again. Still, when he offered to train her, against the match with Cloud she bristled at his smug tone as her competitive nature compelled her to accept this subtle challenge.

Link didn't know it, but there was no new strategy he could teach her that she didn't already know. She fought against many sword wielders for several matches, however she decided to play dumb and let him try to impress her for while before putting him on his ass. Grinning from ear to ear, Samus gamely changed into her black yoga shorts and white tank top. From the women's locker room she then went to him. He stood by the big workout space behind the benches and sandbags. The floors, she saw were lined with mats and pads. A weight bench and some free weights took up another corner of the room but the rest of it was open and spacious. On this rare occasion, it smelled fresh and clean. She had half expected it to smell of sweat and testosterone.

Link watched Samus as she surveyed the room. When she met his gaze he grinned and winked at her. His blood was pumping and he was ready for a good training session. He had to admit that he was looking forward to have an acceptable excuse to caress her. Having spent the last few days with her, his body was craving to touch her silky fair skin. He wanted to kino for sure, but that was far it would go. He was confident that he had enough self- control to keep his hands away from her tempting parts. She was still off limits to him but she was enjoyable to flirt with.

"If I wanted to make a move on you, you'd know it. What's more you'd beg for it."

Samus snorted and rolled her eyes dramatically in response. Ignoring her reaction, he took up a stance on one of the mats in the middle of the room.

"Okay lets start with some simple moves. Evade and disarm. Come over here and I'll show you a few things."

Tentatively she approached him as demonstrated some of the basics. He pushed and prodded, bent and moved her body where he wanted her to go and when his hands slipped a few times to brush her breasts, they both ignored it. He showed her how to balance, how to hold her arms, and then things got a bit more physical as they started to get serious. Thirty minutes later they were both covered in light polish of sweat. Impressed with her skill, Link quickly realized that Samus was no rookie at this type of training. Curious, he paused for a moment and grabbed a water.

"You've done this before."

Taking advantage of the break to regain her breath, Samus grabbed her water and took a long swig. "I never said that I'd never done this before." Smirking she added, "You are the one who assumed I was a beginner at this. I didn't see the point in telling you."

A little irritated at her deception, Link decided to find out how proficient Samus really was. Grinning he grabbed a bamboo sword and issued a challenge, he knew she wouldn't refuse.

"Ok miss bad thang, how about you show me what you've got?"

"No holds barred?"

"Nope. I can take it. Don't hold back."

Same to you. I don't want you trying to take it easy on me. I can handle anything you throw at me."

At his eyebrow raised, but he held this tongue. Samus moved back to the center of the mat. Her blood was pumping a bit from the warmup they had done, but more so from the close proximity to Link. She hated to admit it, but she was turned on from the physical contact. The fact his hands had been brushing her breasts every few moments didn't help. He was dressed in white sweatpants that rode low on his hips and a tight grey shirt, both lightly dampened with sweat. God he was sexy. Her body clenched, unbidden as she remembered what he tasted like. Shaking away those traitorous thoughts she focused on defeating him.

The sparring match was short lived. Link was bigger, stronger and faster.

Samus's only advantage was that she was flexible and quick. Regardless, Link was the winner of their engagement when he pinned her under with his bamboo sword for the fifth time. Her arms were stretched above her head, clasped by the bamboo and she felt a sense of déjà vu. The last time they had been in this position with her hands bounded by his hands rather than a sword was before they broke up. Breathing hard, she risked a look at Link's face. His eyes darkened with lust and remembered passion and she knew that he felt the attraction too. It always there, just waiting to be rereleased.

Link was aroused and didn't seem to care if she knew it. He threw the bamboo sword and replaced the hold with his arms. Next he pressed himself into the v of her legs. Samus cursed herself for being a slut even as she widened her legs to make room for him. He pushed his hips, grinding them against hers and she couldn't help but respond.

"Ah! Fuck."

He heard her muttered curse moans before his mouth crashed into hers. For a few seconds she gave in to her body's lust and kissed him back with all the pent up passion she been storing for the last 3 months. He tasted dark and sinful. His talented tongue was playful as it plunged past her lips to hers. Knowing that she had to stop herself before it gets out of hand. Samus gathered all her strength and wrenched her lips away from his. Her hands, somehow freed from this vice grip, and found order in this blonde locks. She yanked his head away from hers as icy blue met dark blue. The silence in the air broke when she finally spoke.

"I told you that this was not going to happen. I am not going to sleep with you."

"You want me." His eyes dared her to lie and she couldn't muster the strength to dispute him. Frantically, wildly, she knew her only chance to avoid the inevitable was to run, to escape to her room and put distance between them. With his body half on top of her own she couldn't think straight. Desperate to get away, she started to struggle in Link's arms. Her arms beat against his muscled chest, and her legs windmilled in the air and slid across the mat searching for leverage. One thought reverberated in her mind. She had to get free. She had to get away.

Link had been watching Samus's face, trying to figure out what was going on inside her pretty little head. He saw her eyes widen in panic but was unprepared for her frantic struggles a moment later. Uncertain why she was fighting him, his first thought was to back off. Before he could move off of her however, her wild exertions brought her hips flush against his. He was still watching Samus's face and saw first hand the slight widening of her eyes, and the flaring of her nostrils as she gasped at the sexual contact. She was as turned on as he was! To be certain, he moved one of his hands to her breasts and found her nipples hard and tight with arousal. Yep, she wanted him. Outraged at his action, she writhed harder but her struggles were unable to dislodge him from his position on top of her. He grinned down at her and she responded by jabbing him hard in the side. Despite the violence, or perhaps because of it, Link found himself extremely turned on. Mentally he rubbed his hands together with glee. He was going to enjoy this.

"I know you want me. I am going to make you admit it."

She moaned at his words, turned on beyond belief, but she didn't stop fighting him. She couldn't give in. Something inside her urged her to keep trying to escape him. Her hands were slapping at his face and shoulders, trying to get a good enough angle to land a good punch or two.

"That's it baby, fight me. Harder. Do it. Fight"

Her eyes narrowed at his challenge and her body bucked and thrashed as she finally managed to unbalance Link enough to scramble out from beneath him. Samus was on her feet in a second and sprinted for the stairs. She only made it a few feet before Link tackled her. They rolled across the mat for several minutes, both fighting for the dominant position. Finally, Link rolled on top of Samus, pinning her body to the mat with his weight which unfortunately still left her arms free. Not giving up, Samus yanked roughly on Link's hair with both fists.

His head stinging from her attack, Link growled as he grabbed her hands and yanked her tank top and bra off over her head. It only took a few sharp twists and her wrists were effectively bound in the stretchy material. With his left hand, he anchored her tethered wrists to the floor above her head and with his right he pinched and petted her newly bared breasts. Her nipples hardened into diamond points at his attention. His mouth followed the path of his fingers and he swirled his tongue around her sensitive flesh. He licked and sucked at her breasts until Samus felt a sharp pain and realized he had her right nipple between his teeth. He released it and soothed the hurt with his tongue causing ripples of pleasure to pulse down her body. Her other breast was given the same treatment and Samus arched her back to his mouth, begging for more.

Ignoring her entreaty, Link's hand moved down across the soft skin of her belly to her hip. He lowered his mouth to lick and suck belly before moving his hand under Samus's yoga shorts to find her wet and ready. Needing both hands to remove her shorts he caught her gaze with his as he slowly removed his left hand from where it was still pinning Samus's wrists to the floor.

"I want you to leave your wrists where they are." His expression was fierce, and Samus obeyed his command without protest, keeping her arms stretched above her head. Nodding his pleasure at her capitulation, Link praised her obedience.

"Good girl."

It didn't even occur to Samus to be annoyed by his assumed control of her body. She was so wrapped up in feelings of pleasure and heat that she didn't care about anything else. She wanted him to nibble at her breasts again. She wanted his fingers inside her. No that was wrong, she wanted his penis inside her. She could see it straining against the soft material of his sweatpants and wanted to see it, to taste it. Link's hot breath on her naked skin forced her attention back to him as he pulled her legs over his shoulders and draped them across his back. He settled his big body between her legs and lowered his mouth to her hot and swollen flesh. Oh God! He thrust two fingers deep into her as his mouth plied suction on her clit. Samus screamed in agony and pleasure as the waves of her release roared through her. Her orgasm was as fast as it was intense and her legs tightened against his head, trapping him in place. Gently Link continued to softly lick and suck as she calmed and the tremors faded.

When Samus opened her eyes, she found Link sitting next to her on the mat still fully clothed with a faintly apologetic look on is face. She knew that expression. She had seen it before and it pissed her off. Taking stock, she realized that she was sprawled naked on the exercise mat in the middle of Mansion's training room, with her hands bound above her head with her own bra. Embarrassed by her apparent lack of control, she quickly pulled her clothes back on. Link, ever the gentleman, turned his back as she dressed.

"I'm decent now."

At Samus's words Link turned around to face her. Guilt was eating at him. How could he have done this again? He had thought that he could control himself, but there was just something about Samus that made him want her enough to disregard everything. She had a fight to prepare to for and here he was trying to get in her pants for fuck's sake!

"You're going to say that the shouldn't have happened, right?"

Link winced at the hurt he could hear in Samus's voice. "Look, Samus, I'm sorry but..."

"Don't!" She interrupted him mid sentence but wouldn't meet his eyes. "I don't want to hear it okay? Let's just, um, let's just pretend that it never happened and move on."

"Okay then." He agreed.

With his words, Samus turned and went upstairs. She left him standing alone in the training room without another word.

He slammed his fist against the padded wall. Yep, he was a bad training partner and ex-boyfriend.

"Fuck, let's just hope she wins her match tomorrow."

* * *

**End**


	4. Morning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Super Smash Bros characters used here. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Notes: **_'__inner thoughts'_

* * *

**Link!**

_Morning_

Morning light faded on Hyrule Castle above it a gray streak. Inside a bedroom, snow and frost created a white border around the window like a photograph.

Zelda was asleep snug in her red blanket knees pulled to her chest. Beside her was Link. He reached out into the brightness and brushed a single lock of blond hair off her face. He smiled as her chest rose and fell breathing smoothly_. 'I wonder what she's dreaming about' _His blue orbs focus on her angelic face. _'So peaceful'_

Zelda stirred in her sleep and shifted to her back. Her left arm fell off the bed while her right hand rested on her forehead. She made a small moan as Link blushed. _'No really what are you dreaming about' _ Another moan caught him off guard as he shifted his face to hers. '_Could it be a sexu-'_ Zelda's breathing lighten as her eyes opened to see Link.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi" Link replied blushing. _'God, she has the most beautiful smile'_

"What time is it?" She wrapped her arms around his head brushing his blond locks. _'Why is his face all red?'_

"Just after-"

"Mmm…" She pressed her forehead to his face. "… Are you okay Link?" Their lips inches apart.

"Wha…I'm jus… just cold that's all?" He breathed out. _'Damn perverted thoughts'_

"Are you sure" Zelda moved her hands down his body. "Is this better…I know I hog the blanket a lot." She leaned in and hugged him.

"Zelda…I.. I'm fine," He relaxed his arms around her waist. _'Go away perverted thoughts go away'_

Zelda pulled away slowly, her fingertips brushed against his neck. She slyly grinned as words come out: "I don't believe you."

Link hesitant released her, leaving his hands on her sides. That knowing look on her face she doesn't strain. His body feels flushed arms to weak to let her go, too strong to be pried apart. _'She knows me too good'_

"You're such a tease," She giggles lightly and leaned in again skimming her wet lips against his cheek. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

"Uh…uh well can you tell me what you were dreaming about?" Link asked unable to hold her graze.

"What if I don't want to," She pressed her right index finger on his lips. "What if it's a private dream?" She softly removed her finger.

"I…I well you know," Link's eyes shift side to the top of her head. _'Anything but her eyes' _He licked his lips and inhale. _'C'mon man up'_

Before he can give a reason, Zelda's lips are against his. Her head is titled slightly as he closed his eyes. He can feel her breath and their hearts beating rapid. She ran her hand up Link's back to his neck, drawing him in a tight embrace.

"How's that for an answer," Zelda lips pulled apart for a moment before leaning in again.

The second kiss caught Link off guard as their tongues and lips play together this time. In heat he runs his hand up her curves to feel the smoothness of her arms, the slope of her shoulder and her neck. When his hand reached her cheek his eyes burst open.

Zelda's hands on his cheek as well and her eyes are open.

Pure silence as their grazes met; only for a second when laughter erupted they smile warmly, as they both tenderly caress each other's cheeks. They're skins prickle up at their touches. Link leaned in again to kiss her softly as he embraced her body she does the same.

"That was my dream Link," Zelda said. "It was the two of us together in each other arms in the morning."

* * *

**AN: I was listening to Telegraph Ave. and Money Trees while writing this.**


	5. Wanderlust

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Super Smash Bros characters and song lyrics here as it belongs to their respective owners.**

**AN:** **Here it is my very first lemon, warning it's very smutty and not that great.**

**Notes: **_'__inner thoughts'_

* * *

**Link!**

_Wanderlust_

Link put Epona in the barn around 9 pm and saw Sheik's horse Argo in the barn.

"Hey girl," Link brushed his hand across her white lush mane. The mare nickered in response ears turned in his direction. _'They must be gossiping right now' _He thought as he petted Argo one last time and exited the barn.

He had just gotten off work and was excited to see she was here. _'I'd been waiting all week' _He felt an intense tingling stir in his body as he approached the house.

Link's girlfriend Zelda was having her twin sister Sheik over for a sleepover and that meant_. 'Time for myself,' _as a smile appeared on his face. Don't get Link wrong he loved his girlfriend, loved spending time with her but every now and then it's nice to get a night where he can just relax_. 'Plus she's here.' _Link licked his lips as an image of Sheik appeared in his mind.

Sheik is stunning. A splitting image of her sister the only differences are her notable red eyes and an athletic hourglass body making her c-cup breasts look amazing. She never really dresses revealing but she tends to wear these tight t-shirts and jeans that makes Link check her out whenever she's around. Oddly enough though it's those eyes he finds himself staring at more than anything. They are the deepest shade of red he ever seen on a girl as it matches her friendly and sarcastic personality. _'Shit, I hope Zelda hasn't caught me staring,'_ Link thought as he slapped his forehead.

Link stepped into the house and immediately heard laughter coming from the living room. He took off his hat and walked around the corner. Zelda and Sheik sat on the couch together; a sitcom was on while they chatted about their friend Samus Aran.

They were eating thin crust pizza with Merlot wine in front of them. Both girls looked extraordinary.

Sheik was wearing a low-cut grey top and pair of blue short-shorts, as she was the one who caught his attention first. _ 'Get a hold of yourself Link.' _He thought as the sight of her perfect cleavage and long, pale legs would've caught the attention of any guy. It was rare she wore low-cut tops, but damn it was amazing when she did.

Taking a breath to regain his composure Link glanced to Zelda to break even. She wore a similarly low-cut t-shirt on and pair of yoga pants which seemed to enhance her curves more_. 'Still can't believe she's with me.'_

"Hey ladies," Link said.

"Hey Link." Sheik said through a partial mouth-full of pizza.

"Hey Honey! How was work?" Zelda asked, giggling a bit.

"Not bad. Ike almost broke the sword he was forging. Other than that it was pretty boring actually." Link walked over to Zelda and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "What are you guys up to?"

"Just watching some TV; want some pizza?"

"No maybe after I take a shower." Link said staring at the two girls. "I smell like shi-

"Metal mixed with sweat." Sheik informed taking a sip of wine and glancing back at him.

"Well hurry up were almost gonna start the DVD." Zelda pointed out as she quickly got up from the couch and began pushing Link to the bathroom.

"Hey! I don't want to interrupt your girl's night." Link raised his hands up as she finally pushed him through the door.

"Nonsense!" Zelda said, smiling. "You know you can hang out with us if you want."

"As fun as that sounds; to watch shitty sitcoms with you guys, I do have a big night planned."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I'd tell you after I take a shower." Link taunted as he paraded into the bathroom closing the door.

Zelda rolled her eyes and walked back to the living room _'What is better than hanging out with us?'_

It was a quick shower body, hair and rinsed for about 5 minutes. Link exited the bathroom and went into his bedroom. He changed into a green t-shirt and a pair of baggy white shorts. His stomach growled as he walked back to the living room.

"Well looks who's finally here." Zelda mocked as she handed Link a plate of pizza.

"Thanks."

"Aren't you gonna tell us what you're doing tonight instead of hanging out with me and Sheik."

Link smirked in response and poured some glass of wine after a few gulps he spoke: "It nothing exciting or anything I thought watched some Super Smash Bros matches from last year's tournament, after that maybe play with my ocarina, I got this new song I'm working on and then finish the night off with some weapons sketching for work tomorrow."

"Oh man! That does sound exciting." Sheik laughed.

Link knew it would be fun hanging out with both of them, and he knew Zelda wouldn't mind if he stuck around. He genuinely liked hanging out with her and Sheik, not just because she was attractive. _'This is the only night I have alone.' _He thought.

"Well I'd hate it if we got in the way of such big plans. Want to eat with us at least?" Sheik asked smiling.

"Sure thing," Link's eyes shift to the top of her head trying to avoid her gaze. _'How can I turn down that smile?' _He grabbed his plate off the table and sat down on the nearby recliner. "So what ya guys watching?"

"Everybody Talks," Sheik brought the fifth season over on DVD."

Link sighed and settled back into his chair. _'Ugh. I should have recognized it sooner. I'm glad I won't be sticking around for that.'_

"Awesome." Link said, diplomatically as he glanced back at Sheik not wanting to insult her taste in sitcoms_. 'Damn she's gorgeous' _He thought quickly turning away.

The girls watched the show for a bit while Link ate. He stuck around for an episode. He didn't understand why people loved the show he couldn't stand it. Link managed to keep himself entertained by sneaking peeks over at Sheik. He kept his face turned towards the television, but it frequently drifted.

Since the girls' eyes focus on the TV, Link had pretty much free reign to check out Sheik out as much as he wanted. Her shirt was low enough to give him a pretty great view any time she leaned forward to get her glass, and he didn't miss an opportunity to stare at her tits. He imagined himself reaching a hand into her cleavage and cupping soft breasts as he used his other hand to rub her smooth, exposed leg, slowly moving up towards her pussy. As he stared at her discreetly, he started getting hard. _'Damn I still can't believe she's a virgin. What I wouldn't love to do to her if I had the chance.'_

During Link's perverted fantasy Sheik had apparently looked over at him and caught him staring. She puckered her lips and gave him a playful smirk. Link surprised immediately looked away, trying to play it off as he focused back to the TV.

_'__Smooth Link I just hope Zelda didn't catch me too.'_ He thought as he pressed his lips tight. His hard-on went away by the time the episode ended due to embarrassment, luckily, and after it was over he collected their plates and took them into the kitchen. The girls were laughing and getting ready to start another episode when he went back into the living room.

"Well I think I'm gonna head into the bedroom. Thanks for the pizza." Link said.

"You sure you don't want to stick around for another one?" Sheik tempted as she smiled at him devilishly. _'Link you're so obvious.'_

"Yeah just one more? I know how much you love sitcoms." Zelda quipped.

"Tempting, but Super Smash Bros. Tournaments calls, are you going to sleep out here tonight?" He asked.

"Yep. We're just going to pull out the futon and watch a few movies or something. It's a sleepover after all!"

"Maybe we'll even have a sexy pillow fight?" Sheik joked, looking over at Zelda.

_'__Is she teasing me?' _He thought as he pretended he didn't hear her_._

"Oh, most definitely." Zelda laughed.

"Try not to have too much fun." Link responded. "You guys have a good night." He stole one more quick glance at Sheik and started heading towards the bedroom. _'_

"Alright Link. I love you!" Zelda said.

"Love you too." As he entered the bedroom he stopped and frowned. _'What the fuck I'm I doing that's Zelda sister for Christ's sake I shouldn't be checking her out.'_

Link sat on his bed, playing with his ocarina. He decided to skip watching the Super Smash Tournament and just went straight for music instead. He played for about an hour, but his mind was distracted. When they first gotten together Zelda told him stories of how Sheik never had a boyfriend; that she knew her sister was bisexual because she made out with a few girls and guys. Zelda had made him promise not to ever mention it to anyone but it intrigued him.

One of the girls Sheik had made out with was Zelda. '_Who knew Zelda was into that.'_ He thought as he laid there in the room thinking about both girls lying in bed together in the other room. He wasn't worried about anything happening between them. _'It was just a phrase Zelda was going through… it has been years since she kissed Sheik.'_ Link felt his body heat up at that thought. '_Honestly I wouldn't mind if anything did happen between the two of them. I just hope I'd be able to watch, or better yet, participate.'_

The last smile Sheik given Link is really what had got him so worked up_. 'God she's sexy. She probably changed into her pajamas by now, and she knew I'd been checking her out.'_

His eyes instantly widen as realization hit him '_I hoped that she didn't mention it to Zelda, she would probably think I'm a creep for checking out her sister.' _Link took a deep breath to relax himself from those sinful thoughts. Yet it didn't work as he was turned on. Just the thought of Sheik catching him staring once or twice and her smile cause his erection to come back. He tried to play his ocarina again, but it was no good. He put the instrument back in its case and laid back down. He pictured her smile, and her perfect, piercing red eyes. _'Those eyes...'_

As if a succubus possessed him with temptation; Link surrendered to his urges. Pants pulled down he started stroking his cock. He thought back to Sheik's cleavage. He pictured her breasts, and the skin above her breasts, and imagined himself kissing her exposed pale skin. Soon the speed picked up as the fantasy escalated, he was sucking on her nipples and fingering her clit. Before long he pictured himself towering over her and as he gently opened her legs. Taking her and breaking her hym-

"Did you just see that," Zelda laughed hysterically from the living room.

Link's eyes widen as he abruptly stopped as he realized how great this would look if one of the girls walked in. _'What the fuck is wrong with me.'_ He thought as he quickly pulled up his boxers tucked himself to bed. He was still hard under the warm sheets. Images of her smile, body and red eyes made his mind swim. If he just relaxed he could fall asleep. And then there was nothing.

* * *

At some point in the night Link awoke to his girlfriend kissing him on the lips. _'Damn it Zelda.'_ He was surprised as she only woke him up this way when she wanted to have _sex_ in the middle of the night. _'Might, as well just go with it.'_ He kissed her back lightly, and as consciousness came back to him their kisses became more passionate.

He reached his arm around her and felt her naked back. She was completely nude under the covers. They pressed their horny bodies tightly to each other and moved their legs up and down to form a perfect position as her breasts were now crushed into his chest. His body, her body things were burning up. Their lips met again. Her tongue circled his tongue battling for dominance losing he reached down and grabbed her ass. She gave out a soft high pitch moan which made his cock swell up more.

The moan encouraged his growing arousal as Link reached down lower from cheeks to his fingers stopping near her wetness. Excited he kissed her again and inserted two fingers in and out of her pussy. Boy was she soaked tonight as moans of pleasure filled his ears making his shaft harder. '_No wonder she woke me up!'_

Zelda's moaning increased as Link's hand sped up. He moved his fingers out of her and rubbed it up to her clit. She let out a breathless gasp as they continued their wild kissing. She pulled back for air as her breathing became heavier. She started rubbing her body to his again but this time; she moved her hand down assisting him in pleasuring her clit.

He pleasured her at pretty awful angle but she seemed to be enjoying it. Heart beating he stopped rubbing and flip her over onto her back. Hungrily removing his hand off her pussy she started crawling towards his boxers, she pulled his pants down and grab his slit with both hands. He was rock solid as pre-cum oozed out.

The room was too dark, only a tiny bit of moonlight coming through from the half opened curtains. He was groggy, as waking up from not enough sleep can make you. The room was a dull black blur but his eyes began to adjust to dim light. Link couldn't see any of her features, but he could feel her swollen lips hunched down over his cock.

"Ze… Zelda," he groaned as she continued licking with a firm grip. She looked at it and gently blows up and down. He shivers from her swirling tongue as their eyes meet for a split second as she began playing with his balls. _'Wait is… that red eyes.'_ His eyes closed and roll back at the intense pressure, when she squeezed his balls and sucked the entire mound into her mouth while her hands tenderly stoke his length. When broke, she hitched a breath her face was flushed, lips glossy, she looked up and felt a hand on her forehead.

"Zelda?" He husked out. _'Is that really her?'_

She smiled and placed her arms around him, her lips on his neck. He pushed her hair back and kissed her. Her lips felt soft, there was some sweet lip gloss… and then he opened his eyes wider and saw who was really in bed with him.

There was Sheik. It was her the entire time.

"Hello mister bedhead."

He tried to comprehend what was going on.

"I... I thought you were Zelda. What are you doing here?" He was on top of her now, his twitching cock between her thighs.

"I, uh... I saw the way you looked at me. Earlier tonight, during the show? And I, uh... I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Link took a gulp. He was body overwhelmed from her confession. _'Is this a dream?"_

"Zelda has talked about how great you are, and how much she loves making love to you. I've always been intrigued by that, by you, but I kept asking her questions about it tonight, after you went to bed."

Speechless, Sheik's lips were are on his again as he savored the taste of her mouth. She moved her head back as he moved forward and he was lost in her kiss She arched her whole body against him and her lips were on his ear, sucking, then biting, then whispering.

"I've been so nervous about losing my virginity, but she mentioned how gentle you were with her. After she fell asleep it was all I could think about. I waited until I knew she was asleep. You were sleeping hard, and at first I just undressed and cuddled up next to you. I couldn't control myself though... Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad. God Sheik ... I've wanted you for so long... We can't do this though. Zelda would be devastated." He breathed out tightening his embrace.

"I know she would be..." Sheik pressed their foreheads together. "… and I don't want to hurt her." She runs her fingers through his hair. "I love her too much to ever hurt her. She shoved their hips against each other. I just... I don't want to be a virgin any more. I would never tell her any of this. I promise." Her eyes were pleading with desire.

Link knew what the right answer was. The right thing to do would be to tell her no. Tell her that it was wrong to trick him, that he loved Zelda far too much to ever betray her. Yet he couldn't do it this is what he wanted and here she was pleading to him to take her virginity. He would never get a chance like this again.

Without exchanging words Link let go of her arms to move farther down the bed, and she quickly moved her hands to touch him, feeling the soft hair on his forearms and across his chest. She followed the hair down to his bellybutton but he moved down out of reach with a smile. Spreading her legs apart, he kissed her inner thigh, starting from her knee and moving higher and higher, before switching to the other one. She was wet and aching for him. He moved up to kiss her one more time, his hard cock brushing against her heat and wetness, before sinking down between her legs with a purposeful lick.

"Damn," he groaned into her neck. "I want to fuck you… so badly."

She quivers with lust. The stars felt like they were massaging her whole body, while his tongue darted around her swollen clit. She couldn't take how good it felt, and wrapped her legs around him with a pathetic whimper.

"More.. fuck! Make me come."

He licked his lips and traced around her every fold before slipping his tongue inside her, eliciting a moan. He kissed his way back up to her clit and watched her rapture face while he pressed a finger into her tight virginity. She gasped as he slid it deeper inside her, opening her up. He found her g-spot and tapped against it, making her cry out, her back arching in shock.

Running his other hand lightly across her sensitive breasts, he swirled around her clit and probed inside her. Sheik was drowning in blanket of pleasure. The stars beat down on her and she opened her eyes wide to take it all in. Her body began to convulse as the pleasure ran through, filling her with a feeling that was euphoric. She couldn't tell if she was screaming or absolutely silent. Her hips were rocking back and forth against him, but she froze as the sensation of his fingers paralyzed her and sent her body into shock waves so blissful yet almost painful. Was she crying? Her orgasm erased her from reality for what felt like hours.

Link looked up, watching her come down from her amazing orgasm. He had never seen a woman come that hard. When she opened her eyes, he was now next to her on the bed, holding her. She turned to him and they kissed with fiery ecstasy.

She pulled away just for a moment—"Th…That was amazing," she breathed out.

He kissed her back. He didn't need to say it anything because could tell from the look in her eyes that she wanted him, all of him.

She sat up and then leaned over to his ear whispering.

"Come on… fuck me… fuck me… fuck your girlfriend's sister."

He kissed her once more and then firmly turned her away from him, pressing her back down until her chest was resting on the mattress.

"Fuck me." She whispered again over and over, like a mantra.

Licking his lips he rubbed her behind teasingly as she ached for him. Spreading her legs apart purposefully, he rubbed his thick head against her entrance. She moaned. This was so animistic, so raw, so pure. She just wanted to give herself over to him completely. This was all she wanted.

He groaned lustfully as he fulfilled her request and buried into her. She could feel her body opening, accepting him. There was some discomfort, but mostly just the incredible sensation of being filled and completed. With each inch he pushed in, he would pull out and slide back in, taking his time to let her body adapt to him being inside her. His penis was long and thick, and fitting inside her was no easy task, but he was patient, and her moans encouraged him. When he finally filled her completely, he rested in place for a moment, just feeling her enveloping him. Her walls gripped him tightly. She ran her hands over the bed sheets her whole body pulsating with need for him. She was finally a woman.

He slid out and pushed back in with force, making her cry out with shock and pleasure. He wrapped his calloused hands around her small waist and began to fuck her. She didn't know how to handle how good it felt. She moaned each time he pounded into her, hitting all her trigger spots perfectly. She felt like her whole body was full of him—he was so big and powerful, and he was claiming her. It occurred to her that her sister could walk in any moment now.

The thought excited her as she opened her legs wider and letting him press deeper into her. It was hard to think anymore as he fucked her harder and harder, his raw passion guiding him. Sheik whimpered as she felt herself approaching orgasm again, but this was different from last time. It was more savage. He took her harder as her screams filled the room.

Link could feel her love juices around him, and the massage it gave him when he moved in and out was too much to bear. It took one finally hard thrust for him to come. It was the most violent, mind numbing, powerful orgasm he could remember. He almost fell down, his knees went so weak.

They both collapse on the bed both looking into each other eyes their breathing deep, hearts pounding as the smell of sex and sweat filled the room.

"Fuck…"

Link turned and weakly kissed her lips, wanting to taste her one more time.

"Le… Let's… do this again… when Zelda not around from now on.' She begged.

"Su..Sure Sheik."

And that's when the door opened.

**END.**

* * *

**AN: It was originally supposed be Samus not Sheik as Zelda's best friend not sister.**


	6. Out Of Sight

**_AN: It's been a long time since I submitted a story. Although my last my one shot Goodbye isn't finish. I always felt that I could have done more to make the story better. I finally got some time (and energy) to redo the whole story from scratch, so if you haven't read Link! In a while, please try it again and let me know what you think._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Smash Bros. characters used here, all right go to Nintendo._**

* * *

**Link!**

_Out Of Sight Pt.1_

Link walked out of the bar deep in thought. He would be 26 years old in just two weeks and had very little to show for it. There was a decent job, a string of short relationships and a lot of bills. He never thought his life would have turned out like this. He was smart, athletic and well educated. Although he wasn't every girl's dream, he was attractive by most standards and had his share of relationships with desirable women.

Unfortunately, none of the relationships had lasted more than a few months. At this point he was starting to worry that it was a trend without an end in sight. He considered himself a good guy and had always wanted a family. It was beginning to make him doubt himself and his future.

He was having a lousy Friday night. It was midnight and he was walking out of the bars alone...again. At least since it wasn't cloudy the moon lit up the streets and made it seem a little less depressing than it should have been. It all made him wonder if things would ever turn around.

As he turned the corner, he noticed the street was a little more deserted than usual. He attributed it to everyone still being in the bars having a good time, or on their way home to have a better one.

As he walked past the alley on the East side of the intersection, a noise attracted Link's attention. He peered into the darkness between the two buildings and his heart stopped. There was a young woman struggling with two men. They were dressed in jeans and torn shirts. Both wore the same color bandanas making Link suspect they were in a gang. It would have been normal for the neighborhood. The crime was getting worse in that section of the city and he wondered why the hell she was there alone at that time of night.

He was quiet as he tried to decide what the situation was before doing something stupid. From her struggles, he was almost certain this wasn't some kind of game. After a few moments, his eyes adjusted and he could see she was a slim thick blonde, about 5'8" and well dressed. But what Link noticed most was that she was drop dead gorgeous.

Confident that this was a real attack, he pulled out his cell phone and stepped back away from the alley.

"911," a woman's voice answered. "Please state your emergency."

"I'm on the corner of 5th and Baggerly. There's a woman being attacked in the alley by a couple of thugs. Please hurry!"

"Sir, I have officers on the way. Please wait for them and don't get involved."

A muffled scream put an end to that thought for Link. He cautiously glanced around the edge of the building and saw that the girl was being held from behind by one man as the other ripped her shirt. He reached a hand inside to cup one of her breasts and Link couldn't stop himself from walking toward them.

He set the phone down on a garbage can so the operator might be able to hear some of what was happening.

"Hey, what's going on?" he demanded.

The man in front of the girl whirled around to face him, "You need to mind your own business. We're all friends here." The girl moaned through the hand the punk in back had put over her mouth.

Link quickly did the math on the situation. If neither man had a gun, he was confident he had a chance. The alley was wide enough for him to maneuver, giving him the room he'd need to deal with two men at once. He hoped for an element of surprise on his side, because he didn't appear to be an imposing opponent. At under six feet tall and about one hundred, eighty-five pounds, he wasn't going to frighten anyone based on his imposing image.

What they didn't know was the years of martial arts training he went through in his teens and the tournament fights he participated in. He wasn't overconfident; his teachers had thoroughly taught him the need to have the proper amount of respect for an adversary. Any fight can be lost if you slip, turn an ankle, miss a punch, or make any one of a hundred other mistakes that can happen in the heat of the moment. Also, he had to hope neither of the hoods was holding any surprises for him.

No matter what, Link couldn't let them hurt this girl. Her cerulean eyes pleaded with him for help and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't try to protect her. When he refused to move, the man in front of her showed him the knife in his hand. His partner holding the girl nodded and said, "Take him."

Link tried to appear unnerved, hoping he could still avoid a fight. "Listen, nobody has to get hurt here. Just let her go and we'll head the other way."

The man with the knife sneered and said, "Only one of us is going to get hurt. You should've kept walking."

Link saw the man tense as he moved forward. He swung the knife in a wide arc, keeping it around chest level. Link smoothly stepped inside and blocked the thug's arm with both hands. His right hand flashed out quickly and caught the attacker in the cheek with the back of his fist. Link continued his movement, stepping under the man's arm, grabbing his wrist and turning it in.

The punk dropped the knife with a whine and Link finished the move he had practiced thousands of times with a roundhouse kick to the ribs. As the man doubled over in pain, Link stepped in and finished him off with an elbow strike to the nose. He was rewarded with a loud breaking sound and a cry of pain as the man dropped to the ground.

Link stepped back and looked at the man holding the girl. Now that he was closer, he could make out her condition. She had been roughed up a little, with her face showing several cuts and scratches. He still hoped to get out of this without any more violence. It was possible the girl could get hurt in the melee or that he could lose, putting her in even more jeopardy than before.

"I'm telling you, let her go and we'll walk. You can get your friend and go your own way. Neither of us wants to get hurt, just let her go." Link considered telling him about the call to the police, but worried that the piece of shit might panic and hurt the girl, or decide his only option was to take her hostage.

The man looked like he was considering the offer, but suddenly threw her into some garbage cans against the brick wall. She fell to the ground in a heap. The thug stepped quickly toward Link, hoping to catch him off guard. Link retreated a couple of steps, trying to get a clue about this man's proficiency with a knife. The first one was sloppy and easy, but he wasn't about to make any assumptions. Link guessed the man was about six feet tall, two hundred pounds. His height gave him a little advantage, especially while using a knife.

As he stepped forward, Link made a dangerous gamble. He quickly slid his back foot up to his front one, raising his knee high. The man fell for it and raised his hands to protect his face, putting too much weight on his front leg. Link brought his left leg down with all his force, catching the other man just on the inside of his knee. The joint gave way with a sickening thud, bending to an impossible angle. As the man hit the ground with a scream, Link stepped back to keep from getting hit with a frantic swing from the prone attacker.

He was trying to decide what to do about the man who was still a potential threat when he heard startled cry, "Look out!"

He looked up and saw the girl staring past him with a fear in her eyes. He realized something bad was about to happen, so guessed a direction and spun quickly while stepping away. Unfortunately he guessed wrong and felt an explosion across his chest. The pain hit him a fraction of a second later. He took another step back as he realized he was facing a new adversary. This one must have come from the street. He was wielding the knife the first man had dropped.

Link was afraid to bring his hand to his chest. He knew the wound was bad and didn't want anything to distract him from the man in front of him. There couldn't be any more mistakes or he knew he wouldn't be walking out of the alley again. The new man made small motions with the knife, waiting for Link to commit himself or for the loss of blood to take it's toll. When Link felt a wave of dizziness hit him, he decided to act immediately. If he waited much longer, it wouldn't matter anyway.

He stepped forward and threw a quick jab that missed badly. This gave his opponent an opening and he moved in with a stab aimed at Link's chest.

This was what Link had been hoping for and he twisted, bringing his left arm across to push the knife wide of it's target. This kept his right arm free and he brought it across, hitting the man as hard as he could across the bridge of the nose. It caused his assailant to stumble back into some other trash cans, where he fell hard. Unfortunately due to his injury, Link now lacked the strength to cause the kind of damage he had earlier. He knew the man wouldn't stay down and didn't believe he'd be able to finish him off.

_Where are the fucking police?_ he thought angrily.

His momentary distraction was the second mistake he had hoped to avoid. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a quick flash, then felt the side of his head erupt in pain. The force of the blow spun him into the wall. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog. When he looked up, he realized he could no longer focus. There were no more options. The fight was over and he had lost. He faced the man who had just hit him, his first opponent, who had used Link's distraction with the others to recover enough to get to his feet and hit him with a pipe he found laying on the ground.

The first punch he learned in his martial arts training was a unique one. The teacher wanted to reinforce how dangerous fighting could be in order to discourage students from being too eager to get into trouble. He chose to show them how to turn their hand on an angle and strike the target with the bone just below the base of the index finger. The blow was supposed to catch the opponent in the windpipe, which would stun virtually anyone. The thing that made the class understand how serious it could be was when the teacher explained that hitting your opponent in the wrong spot could be fatal. You could collapse his windpipe or cause him to bleed into his lungs. It was a lesson Link never forgot, causing him to avoid fights at all costs.

Now it was all he had left. He stepped in and punched as hard as he could, ignoring the throbbing pain in his chest. Whether it was skill or just dumb luck, he struck the man exactly where he intended. He was rewarded with a strangled cry as the man stumbled back to the wall and fell. Link staggered as he was hit with another wave of dizziness. He also realized it was becoming impossible to focus his eyes at all.

He heard a trash can fall and knew that the man who cut him was getting back up. There were no more tricks to play, so he quickly considered his last action. He decided to give the girl as much of a chance as possible; the police had to be close. He stumbled toward her and fell.

He pulled himself on top of her, covering her body with his and whispered, "The police are on the way, you just have to stay away from them a few more minutes."

He marveled at how hard he must have been hit. He heard a ringing in his head and it was rising in intensity. He couldn't shut out the noise as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. Suddenly the alley was filled with blinding light, then everything went black.

* * *

The noise was no longer a loud ringing sound. Instead it was a soft, repetitive tone. Link slowly realized he was hearing the sounds of machines operating quietly. It was completely dark and he wondered if he was still in the alley. Suddenly he remembered the girl. He tried to sit up, but only got his head off of the pillow before the pain overtook him. He groaned loudly, his head falling back down.

"Don't move," he heard a soft female voice say. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, gently restraining him. "Zelda, get the doctor, he's awake."

Link heard the sound of footsteps, followed by a doorknob being turned. As he heard the door click shut, the voice returned. "Don't be afraid. You're in the hospital. Everything's Ok now, you just need to relax. Your sister was here but she had to leave to pick up her kids. She'll be back in a couple of hours."

He felt a wave of nausea sweep over him as he tried to think. "Who are you?"

The high-pitched voice answered, "My name is Samus. You saved me in the alley." He heard her sniff, trying to hold back tears. "I can't believe you did that. It was the bravest thing I've ever seen."

Link felt a pair of soft hands grasp his. He tried to joke. "It wasn't that brave. Trust me, I was scared out of my mind." He wondered why she didn't just turn on the light.

He felt her pull his hand up to her face and she dragged her cheek across it. "Trust me, you don't know what scared is. I . . . I don't know how to thank you. I'm just glad you're all right. When I saw all the blood, I was afraid . . . " her voice trailed off. Link knew he had been extremely lucky.

He was getting frustrated by only being able to hear her voice. He remembered how beautiful she was and wanted a chance to see her. "Samus, would you turn on the light. It would be nice to actually meet you face to face."

She hesitated, "Link, the lights are on."

" . . . So we believe once the swelling goes down, your sight will return. I'm sorry but there are no guarantees."

Link laid there in shock as he listened to the doctor trying to sound encouraging without promising anything. The hit he took in the head from the pipe had given him a concussion. It had caused hemorrhaging and swelling that was putting pressure against his optic nerve. The temporary part was what scared him, nobody was sure if it would be OK in a week, a month, a year, or maybe never. The doctors considered surgery, but because it could be risky, preferred using medication and time to deal with it for now.

They had his eyes bandaged, even though the vision loss was total at this point. There had been some improvement in the three days he had been hospitalized, but not enough to be sure he would make a full recovery. The doctor let him know that if he didn't make significant improvement in the next few days, they would have to consider surgery to relieve the pressure.

The blood loss from the chest wound almost killed him, but turned out to be far less serious than the concussion. The cut wasn't too deep, so there wasn't severe muscle damage. The doctor warned him not to try saving any more damsels in distress for a while, but said he would make a full recovery in a relatively short period of time. They thought his condition would keep him there for two or three weeks, if there were no complications from the head injury. After explaining everything that had happened and what to expect, he excused himself. He motioned for Link's sister Ayrll to follow him out of the room.

When they got back to his office, the doctor explained everything that was involved with Link's injury and his recovery. "Covering the eyes is not essential, but in a case like this there are a few good reasons to consider it. First, he will have complete blindness for a short time and his sight will gradually recover as the swelling recedes. Without the bandages, he will constantly strain to try and see, which can cause severe migraines."

"Second, I want him to completely rest with as little stress as possible. The injury to his chest will force him to be immobile, so he'll be here anyway. There's no reason for him to do anything but heal. Third, I'm concerned about the potential for depression. If he sees little or no progress day after day, his chances of slipping into a depressed state will be increased. My best guess would be, we're looking at about three weeks for significant progress, although we'll need to monitor him closely to have a better idea."

Aryll listened intently and considered everything he said. "I'll go with your recommendations. I know my brother, he isn't known for being patient. It would be best to force him to rest and give him no other options."

"Good, then assuming we can treat this without surgery, we should know a lot more in a week or so. We'll keep a close watch on his progress and I'll let you know if there are any changes in his condition."

When Zelda left with the doctor, Samus took Link's hand. "Your sister will be back in just a minute." Her voice became thick with emotion. "I'm so sorry this has happened to you. It's all my fault."

Link could hear her sobbing. Even though he felt overwhelmed at his situation, the thought of the beautiful young girl blaming herself for his condition was too much.

"Samus, please don't. If you start crying, then I'll start crying, then the nurse has to come change my bandages."

He was rewarded with melodic laughter as she was caught between sniffling and laughing. He also picked up a noise from the far side of the room. It distracted him for a moment, but he decided his mind was playing tricks on him.

Link started to feel a little uncomfortable. Here he was, sitting with a young woman he didn't know and had no idea what to say to her. "Can you tell me what happened after I passed out?"

Samus took a second to gather herself. "While you were telling me the police were on the way, I started hearing the sirens. The guy who hurt you with the knife tried to run, but when he got to the end of the alley, the police cars pulled in front and hit their flood lights. He tried running past us toward the other end, but there was a fence he couldn't get over. You injured the other one's knee so badly, he never got off the ground. He gave up without a fight."

"What about the third guy?" Link said, remembering the strike he used.

"The paramedics got there right after the police and did that thing where they cut open the throat so he could breathe . . . "

"You mean a tracheotomy."

"Yeah, that's it. They said you collapsed his airway. I guess it was pretty close." Noting Link's troubled frown, she added, "Everyone knew it wasn't your fault, you just did what you had to. You were already hurt so badly, I can't believe you were able to do that to him. I wanted to help, but I just couldn't make myself get up. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. There's nothing you could have done and if you had gotten hurt I would have felt like it was my fault for barging in there and starting the fight. I want you to know that when I saw what was happening, I called the cops and then thought about what I was going to do before trying to help. I don't want you to think I just ran in there like it was some cowboy movie.

I knew it could be dangerous for you if I did the wrong thing, so I tried to come up with a smart way to handle it. When I saw them . . . " he paused because he didn't want to upset her, "getting more physical with you, I just couldn't wait any more. Are you all right?"

Samus answered immediately, "I had a few cuts and bruises, but it wasn't a big deal. It scared me a lot, but my family's been here since it happened. I just fine; thanks to you."

She paused for a moment, "Anyway, there was one cop who pulled you off of me. When he saw how badly you were bleeding, he didn't hesitate. He dropped down beside you and put pressure on the cut to stop the bleeding and keep you alive. He refused to move until the paramedics got to you and took over. He's stopped by several times, checking to see if you were going to be OK."


	7. Out of Sight II

_**AN: Here's Chapter 2 enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters and songs used here belong to their respective owners I do not own them.**_

* * *

**Link!**

_Out of Sight Pt.2_

She paused, not sure if she should tell him the rest. "You know, you're famous now." Samus paused to see Link's confused expression. "You've been in the papers, the radio and the TV. You're a hero."

Link felt himself blush, "Well I don't feel like a hero, I feel like I got hit by a truck. I'm just glad you're OK . . . " Link trailed off as the drugs pushed him back into unconsciousness. Samus sat there holding his hand for several minutes. When she was sure he was out, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"My hero," she said quietly. She looked over at the far end of the room, "Didn't I tell you he was perfect?"

* * *

Link felt himself coming around again. He had drifted in and out of consciousness all day. The drugs were wearing off a little and he could feel his chest throbbing. He moaned and tried to move to alleviate the pain.

"Are you all right?" he heard Samus ask. "Do you want me to call the nurse?"

"I'm just a little sore, don't worry about it. What time is it?"

"It's about six in the evening," a male voice answered.

Link was starting to realize how frustrating his situation was. He didn't recognize the voice and had no idea there was even anyone else in the room. "Who said that?"

Samus answered, "Link, this is my boyfriend, Ike."

He felt someone take his hand. "Dude, there are no words to tell you how grateful I am. You saved my Sammy from something horrible. Anything you need, anything at all just ask. I owe you."

Link found that his condition caused him to become tolerant to the words people say. He decided he was neutral about him for now. He had a softness to his voice that showed his emotion, but there was a subtle mockery to it as well. Link felt disappointed though, Samus has a boyfriend of course. Luck just wasn't on his side. In an weird way, Link found relaxation from their presence.

"You don't owe me anything, man. I couldn't have lived with myself if I didn't do something. I'm just glad she's all right."

"I'm glad as well." He could almost hear the hint of pretend pride as the man spoke. "You know the nurses have been complaining to me since you came in here. She won't stay in her room and they have to persuade her to leave yours."

"She still has a room? Samus told me she was fine, is everything all right?"

"Well, she broke her wrist and has some nasty bruises, but otherwise she's OK. They told her she could go home, but I think she's staying so they have a harder time keeping her out of here." He smiled at Samus as he teased her.

"Ike, come on," she complained. "Link, don't listen to him, I'm fine. I had to stay here for observation and I'd go crazy sitting by myself in my room. I just come in here and read. That way if you need anything, someone will be here. It's the least I can do."

He started to get dizzy from the exertion of talking. It annoyed him that something so simple could wear him out. "Guys, can we talk later? I'm feeling a little woozy."

Ike and Samus left him alone as he let himself drift off again. Despite these nice people being so helpful, he couldn't shake the dark mood that seemed to be growing.

* * *

" . . . You mean you don't want us to see him?" Samus fumed. "Dr. Mario, that's just not acceptable!"

"No, that's not what I'm saying," he tried to assure her. "In cases where someone undergoes a severe trauma like the fight, it's common for them to be overwhelmed by the attention people shower on them. Since Link is dealing with the loss of one of his senses it makes him especially susceptible. We don't think it's permanent," he said, then waived his hand trying to cut off Samus's protest, "but nobody can promise him anything. It's very difficult for him to deal with and he might feel like the attention is something that could be taken away. It's also possible he might feel like being alone sometimes. In a way, he feels responsible for you and it would be very stressful for him to have to ask you to leave and risk hurting you.

I know Aryll's time is limited because of her family, so someone other than you should make themselves available. We have a fine staff to take care of him, but if someone is going to be a full-time caretaker, it should be only one person. He needs someone he can identify with. They would also need to not be easily offended when he's honest about his feelings. My biggest concern is still him drifting into a depression, so I'd like there to be someone he can talk to or just sit with when he doesn't feel like talking. But we need to keep that attention somewhat limited to avoid making him defensive."

They all sat for a minute trying to decide the best way to handle things. Finally the young blonde woman stood back up, "All right, that's going to be me."

"Wait, what c'mon babe can't it be someone else, Ike protested rolling his eyes.

"It has to be me I owe him, we owe him," Samus declared, standing from her sit. "Don't be "J" Ike its not like I'm going to cheat on you."

"No, but I can't take that chance, it has to be someone else."

"Why, are you paranoid he's blind Ike, blind!"

Doctor Mario couldn't help but frown, as the situation got heated. In reality it was always like this, there relationship filled with trust issues. Mario witnessed this since, he first met Samus and her sister three years ago. He hoped Samus would volunteer. He had been very fond of both sisters since their charity work at the hospital. It proved they had the ideal temperament and sense of responsibility to handle the situation. More than that, helping someone like Link might be just what Samus needed too.

"Stop arguing you too, I've got an idea."

* * *

Link stirred, trying to rouse himself. He appreciated the drugs keeping the pain away, but constantly being half-asleep was beginning to grate on him.

"So are you with us again?" came a soft feminine voice.

"Who's there?" Link asked, tiring of having to repeatedly ask the same question.

"My name is Zelda. I'm Samus's sister. I've been around, but it's hard to talk to you with her hovering."

Link laughed at her insightful statement. He had the same thought several times. To avoid offending Zelda, he just said, "She can be determined."

"That's my sister, determined and impossible to discourage. You know she has the biggest crush on you," leaving Link struggling for an appropriate response. "Don't be modest impressed with yourself, before you it was this famous F-Zero racer on television. "

He laughed uncontrollably until his chest hurt. Again he used his new attention to listening and decided this was someone he instantly liked. He wasn't sure if there was anything to this listening thing, but it somehow seemed right.

"I never did ask, how old is she?"

"Well hero, she's 24 and a certified personal trainer. Why, are you interested?"

Link could hear the mirth in her voice at his expense, but instantly realized she was only teasing him. "Sorry, I know she's already taken. I ain't the type to ruin relationships. I only got a quick look at her in the alley. She is very pretty, but I didn't have any idea how old she actually was." With the mention of relationships and alley, his mood darkened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive."

"Please, the last thing you have to worry about around me is being insensitive. You're right, she is very pretty. She was homecoming queen, head cheerleader and had requests from a local modeling agency. Dad wouldn't even let her consider it. She was going to college," she paused awkwardly. "Like me," she finished quietly.

Link was almost certain she was hinting at something difficult because of the tone of her voice. He decided it was best to change subjects.

"The thing in the alley is just so awkward. I'm glad I was there to help, but I always feel like I'm going to say something that will make her relive it. I'm just not sure how I should handle it. She's such a sweet girl. I don't want to say anything to hurt her."

Zelda cringed as the doctor's words were proven true so quickly. "I understand. Don't worry about what to say to me. I'm not exactly the take offense type." She tried to sound casual but still make sure he understood her point.

"Say whatever's on your mind, or you can relax and I'll catch up on my reading. I'm here because I'm the one without the commitments." She quickly realized that didn't come out the way she intended, so added, "Everyone wanted to be here to make sure you were OK, I just had the most availability."

They talked for almost an hour before he was finally exhausted. She peppered him with questions about what he liked, what he had been doing before that night and assuring Link that he should tell her if he needed anything, including privacy. The only thing she didn't do was talk about the alley or how grateful she was about him saving Samus. He wouldn't be able to understand how thankful she was anyway.

As he drifted off, he realized his bad mood from earlier was gone. He was honestly glad she had kept him company.

* * *

The next day, at five o'clock sharp, she arrived at his room. "Hey good-lookin', how are you feeling today?"

Link smiled as he realized how good it felt to hear her voice. "I'm a lot better than before. I think I've finally gotten past this stupid in and out of sleep thing. I've actually been staying awake longer and have even been able to listen to the news. Samus is right. They've mentioned me several times. It's so strange to hear somebody talk about me like that, I feel like I'm in an episode of Pokemon."

"Well, don't get too cocky. You're not going to get any hero worship from me," she said, obviously teasing him. "I've got a present for you."

_A present?_ he thought, thoroughly confused. He heard her rustling through a bag and making some assembly noises. He was about to ask what was going on when he heard a pair of speakers blast, _"Past lives couldn't ever hold me down Lost love is sweeter when it's finally found."_ He grinned broadly as one of his favorite genres of music started.

"Did you buy me a Ipod?"

Sarah smiled as she saw her gift had the intended reaction. "Better, I got you an iPhone 7 and had some friends fill it up with stuff for you."

She spent the next hour acquainting him with the technology and how to operate it without being able to see. She had bought a pair of powered computer speakers so they could listen together or he could plug in the headphones. She had bands, comedians and even weird internet stuff he had indicated that he liked. Link didn't know that last night she had written down everything he told her. It cost her a pretty penny and took all day, but she managed to get most of it downloaded.

He smiled and thanked her profusely for the thoughtful gift. "Now I have a present for you. Since you've never listened to Børns, just sit down and enjoy."

Zelda spent the next hour laughing until tears streamed down her face. Several times she was embarrassed by things she heard, but she understood why Link had expressed such fondness for the strange man with the wild hair. As they laughed together, she thought to herself how glad she was that she volunteered to make sure he was taken care of. Samus was right. He was perfect.

* * *

" . . . No, that's the craziest argument I've ever heard. The Game Of Thrones is way better than the Walking Dead.

Zelda felt herself getting flushed. Link had a way of getting her aggravated over things. She realized early on it was because he wasn't just passionate about what he thought. He educated himself on issues ranging from politics to sports to just about everything she could think of. When he challenged her, she really had to dig deep to make her points without him tearing them apart.

Link tried not to smirk as she lost her cool. It had been three weeks since she had begun watching him and he couldn't get over how amazing she was. She was intelligent, passionate, tender, funny and incredibly open. When he was able to point out a flaw in an opinion she held, he sat dumbfounded as she actually considered his argument and sometimes changed her mind. He had rarely met anyone so willing to be open-minded about their opinions.

She had told him she didn't like comedians who worked blue. The first night with his iPhone 7, she didn't make it through 45 seconds of Børns's concert before he actually heard her snort. He loved the way she laughed. It was so full and without any consideration for propriety. They actually forced a nurse come in and ask them to keep it down.

Now they were having another video game debate. To Link, the best part about the debates was how heated they could be without any hint of bitterness. When they finished this discussion, she'd probably tell him he was an ass and then they'd check out a new comedian or movie. He knew they'd laugh and joke until it was time for her to leave, then he'd have to go to sleep without her.

He hadn't told her how hard it was for him when she left. It had only been a few weeks and he warned himself it was at least partially because of his condition, but he was hopelessly infatuated. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to scare her off. She was like his lifeline to the world. He could be in a bad mood and she'd listen patiently. If he was happy, they'd laugh and fight about video. If there was a game on, she'd watch while he listened, often with her cheers drowning out his. Most of all, when she wanted to talk, he was thrilled to listen. He wanted to know every detail about her. She was fascinating.

The only time he hit a wall was when he talked about her past. He suspected she had been in a bad relationship. There was a point in the past she would talk about, but not a day further. Link wouldn't push her about it because he didn't want to force her to relate something painful. He didn't want to think about such a truly good hearted person having to deal with hardship.

He had never felt this way about anyone and had been trying to figure out a way to ask if she was interested in more. It was difficult because he knew if she said no, it would make things so awkward he might lose what he had with her.

On the other hand, if he didn't say anything, he might lose her because she didn't know he cared. The bandages were supposed to come off in few more days and the doctors thought he'd be leaving one way or another within a week. Once he was out, he was afraid she might drift away. Link didn't want to use his situation to make her feel sorry for him, but he also realized that she had committed to visiting him every day while he was there, and he might never have that chance again.

Suddenly he realized she had been talking to him, but he hadn't heard a word.

"Hello, is there anybody in there? I said if you could actually take a stand on principle, maybe you'd see why you were wrong."

Zelda's smile faded as she noticed something wasn't right. She never got the impression he wasn't listening, he was the most attentive person she'd ever talked to. True, part of it was his status as a captive audience, but Link was completely genuine. She didn't doubt he would be the same anywhere.

"Zelda, I really like you. Once I'm out of here, could I take you out?" Link held his breath. He couldn't believe he actually said that out loud. He hadn't meant to, it just tumbled out and now it was too late to take it back.

There was a painful silence. In reality, it wasn't long, but to him it felt like hours. "Link, I'm sorry," she began.

He didn't even hear the rest. There was a pounding in his head as he realized he had just ruined everything. He was so embarrassed he misread her. Since losing his sight, he found that he was really good at picking up on people's intentions and thought he knew Zelda's.

_Now what do I do,_ he thought helplessly.

"Link, please understand, I really like you, but it's just not possible."

Zelda was on the verge of tears. She had been dreading this for over a week. She could tell how strongly Link felt for her, but it was nothing compared to the way she felt. The question was how to let him down easily. He couldn't know why she wouldn't date him. She couldn't force herself to have that discussion. She just hoped they'd make it through him getting out of the hospital. Now she knew that wasn't a possibility.

"Look Zelda, I shouldn't have put you in that position, I'm sorry. I . . . I think I should be alone."

He felt so stupid. Here he was, laying flat on his back completely helpless. How was she supposed to answer him? If she said yes, it might have been out of sympathy. If she said no, he just made her feel like a monster. Now he had to ask her to leave because all he could do is lay there.

She tried to talk to him, but he insisted she leave. As she sadly walked out the door, she wished her life could have been different . . .

* * *

At five o'clock the next day, Zelda didn't come. It was crushing to Link, although a part of him expected it. He sat quietly, hoping she'd show up and pretend he hadn't screwed everything up. He knew it probably wouldn't work. He had put her in an impossible position and nothing she did would satisfy both of them. If she tried to apologize, he'd feel like a cripple. If she said she wanted to go out with him, he knew it would be out of sympathy. If she still said no, he'd be too embarrassed to act the same around her. He felt lonelier than he ever had in his life.

He drifted off to sleep while thinking about his situation. He was awakened some time later by the feeling of a wet sponge moving on his chest. As he woke, he grumbled about wanting to do this later.

"Sorry, it's time for your bath," came the hushed reply.

Link was startled at what he thought he heard, then decided it was just his imagination. He relaxed, hoping this would be over quickly. He wasn't in the mood for the normal small talk the nurses made, trying to make sponge baths less uncomfortable for the recipient.

He sat still, wondering why this felt different tonight. The way the wet cloth dragged across his chest, slowing at his nipples, made him a little uncomfortable. Whether it was intentional or not, he was getting turned on. He had been lying there for more than three weeks without any chance for a normal sexual release. As he felt the soft cloth slide down his stomach, his erection became uncomfortably hard. It wasn't the first time he'd had this problem.

He tried to joke, "Sorry, I . . . uh think I've been here alone a little too long."

The nurse just shushed him and kept at her work.

She seemed to be dwelling on more sensitive spots of his body than normal and the whole thing was definitely moving slower. He was really getting agitated about his condition, but tried to relax and focus on something else. That changed when he felt her slip his covers lower and run the fabric slowly down his erection. He knew this was completely inappropriate.

"Listen, I'm sorry but . . . "

"Just be quiet and let me enjoy myself," he heard Zelda scold.

Link tried to push himself up, "Zelda?"

She pushed firmly against his shoulder so he would lay back down. "Listen buddy, I had to bribe the nurse to let me give you your bath, so I want my money's worth, all right?"

He felt a flood of emotions. After believing he had ruined everything, there wasn't any way for him to process what was happening. He wanted her so badly, but this sudden turnaround was stunning. He couldn't imagine what could have happened to trigger this.

Zelda was trapped in her own emotional confusion. She never intended it to go this far, she wanted to tease him a little and then apologize for the way she acted yesterday. It was supposed to be a little joke. As she ran the rag across the scar on his chest, she couldn't help thinking about how he got it, and the irony of her being the one to lose control over a guy. That was normally something her sister would do.

There was something about Link that she couldn't get out of her system. It was something she never could have anticipated and something she thought she'd never feel again. The more she tried to keep her feelings about him in check, the more completely out of control she felt.


End file.
